


I'll Kiss It Better

by sailorsappho



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsappho/pseuds/sailorsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me where it hurts," Kisumi told him, looking into his eyes. "And I'll kiss it better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here on AO3!! I hope you enjoy and I hope the fact that this is a rather short fic doesn't bother anyone.

 

 

The brunet clenched his teeth in an attempt to call out, simply immersed in pleasure. His hands ran through the pink locks that sat on his boyfriend's head like the wispy sunset clouds on the crepuscular sky, the very same view that peered at the two from his patio window. Sosuke, sitting on his bed, looked down at the beauty that was him boyfriend; he was stark naked, kneeling with his head between his legs, with the faintest hint of carpet marks engraved into his slightly reddened knees. The boy's eyes were closed, his hands gripping Sosuke's thighs and keeping him in place as he squirmed, reacting to how his tongue grazed against a vein or the very tip. Kisumi would lick the hole at the crown of the head of Sosuke's cock and it would drive the swimmer mad, sending him into a frenzy of convulsions. As he brought his head towards the base of Sosuke's cock, Kisumi's hair tickled his parner's thigh and caused him to shudder again. Kisumi pulled away to look into Sosuke's eyes, grinning up at him through his half-lidded, indigo gaze. He winked at him before his lips pressed a kiss on the swollen member that stood erect before him, the softest sound of smooch after teasing smooch sent the larger boy closer to the edge. Kisumi brought his slender hand up to massage the ball sack that rested at the base of his cock, his mouth once again latching around the circumference and bobbing his head up and down the shaft. His actions caused Sosuke's hips to jut forward slightly, Kisumi gagging a little.

"Kisumi, I-"

He pulled away to look up at Sosuke. "I want you to fuck my mouth." He demanded suddenly.The taller gave him a look of bewilderment, making him chuckle as he placed his mouth on his length. "Don't be shy, now," he said as he got his mouthful.

Sosuke started out slow, grinding his hips back and forth, pushing Kisumi's head towards the base of his shaft. Feeling his tongue and the gentlest graze of his teeth on the veined skin of his cock made Sosuke's body tremble, shuddering especially when Kisumi would hum or lick the tip. His breathing became more and more desperate, causing Kisumi to chuckle, raking his nails against his inner thighs. Sosuke threw his head back, his mouth agape as he took in a sharp breath. Distinguishing Sosuke's pants and low moans rumbling in his chest allowed for Kisumi to prepare for the incoming load. Yet, he opened his mouth and allowed the liquid to spill into it, looking up at him with playful and teasing passion, as if it were a game to him. After swallowing, he noticed that the aroused yet vulnerable look of the larger made him laugh lightly with triumph. as his tongue rasped over his lips and licking away the milk white liquid that resided on his cheek.

 

"Rather quick to come don't you think, Sosuke?" he insinuated as he winked at the much larger boy. He leaned his cheek on his inner thigh before kissing at the delicate flesh that lie there gingerly, earning a shudder from Sosuke. "Is it because you don't pleasure yourself?"

  
Sosuke's eyes widened.

  
"Don't act all innocent, babe, it must be because that shoulder might give you trouble." he chuckled as his teeth worried the skin of his thigh and left behind a bruise as he sucked. "It's a good thing I drew you a bath, right?"

  
He rose a brow.

  
"Giving me the silent treatment? Okay," With a mischievous grin, his tongue dragged tantalizingly up his shaft, hearing Sosuke stifle a moan. Instead, he felt his large hands grip his bubblegum pink locks. He looked up at him.

  
"You're right. I haven't been because of my shoulder.

  
Another chuckle. "That's a good boy." He rose to his feet and positioned himself so that his rear was just hovering over Sosuke's erect cock. He angled his chin upward and captured his lips, his mouth opening and allowing the other's tongue to enter. The only thing heard was very soft breathing, perhaps a small laugh from Kisumi and the light smack of their lips as they pulled away sporadically. Suddenly, Sousuke rose to his feet, taking Kisumi into his arms as he rummaged through his drawers. "Where'd you put it?"

  
"Put what?" asked Kisumi as he fought through a gentle laugh of surprise.

  
"The lube."

  
He smiled. "Top drawer,"

  
Sosuke's fingers found the bottle, grabbing it into his fist. He sat down on Kisumi's bed and continued where they left off, kissing each other with white hot passion. He blindly scrambled to open the bottle of lubricant, finally getting it open and slipping it onto his fingers. His hands gripped Kisumi's rump, causing the other to let out a small yelp against his lips. The brunet smirked before entering him with one, then two fingers once he was sure he was better prepared. Kisumi tore away from Sosuke's lips to kiss his injured shoulder. He leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Are you feeling better, big boy?"

  
Sosuke smirked and nodded as he guided him down onto his cock, earning a nice long sigh from his boyfriend. "Definitely."

  
Kisumi slid himself up and down his cock, his mouth agape by the slightest and curling into his usual smile. "Good..." he sighed against the crook of Sosuke's neck, kissing along his strong jawline. He let out a yelp as Sosuke's length hit his spot. As he felt Kisumi tighten around him, Sosuke let out a deep moan. He buried his face into the sunset pink curls that rested on Kisumi's head.

  
"F-Faster..." Sosuke managed to beg, his boyfriend increasing his speed and gripping his dark brown locks that rested at the back of his head. Sosuke's hands slithered down along Kisumi's sides, his nails digging slightly at the skin resulting in a long and needy moan from his more slender partner. His breaths began to quicken as his length began to drip with precum. He bobbed himself along Sosuke's length, stretching himself around the circumference. He let out another moan and arched his back. His hand grabbed the dark brown hair that rested at the back of his head. "I....!" he called out sharply.

  
"Not yet." Sosuke smirked.

  
Kisumi arched a brow at him. "So you can c..." he shuddered. "...come quickly but...!" He moaned louder as the other's hand gripped his cock and began to pump. His hands ran through his own curly, rosy hair as his hips moved faster. "Sosuke!" he cried out. Without further warning, another tremble went through Kisumi before he came onto his chest and Sosuke's hand. Sosuke came inside of him not long after, his hands bringing him closer as he laid down on the bed. Kisumi pulled himself off of Sosuke's cock, positioning himself on his chest. He planted his lips on his shoulder before the other's lips. He pulled away, unable to stifle his own laughter as his half-lidded, indigo eyes gazed into Sosuke's. They were like the ocean at night time; vast yet all the more mysterious. He closed his own eyes as Sosuke extended his neck to kiss Kisumi's eyelids. Once again, Kisumi was plagued with a fit of laughs, resting his head on his uninjured shoulder. His hand reached out to touch it only to be rejected by Sosuke turning slightly away. His fingers recoiled for a moment before he positioned himself on top of Sosuke and kissed his shoulder, his hand massaging near the area. Sosuke shuddered beneath his touch, tensed, then relaxed. He sat up so that Kisumi was on his lap. Kisumi pulled a blanket over him and used his free hand to run through Sosuke's dark brown hair. "Have you told your rival about this?"

  
"Mm?" hummed Sosuke after a moment of digesting his question.

  
"Rin. Did you tell him...?"

  
"Not yet."

  
 _You've been skipping practice after practice_ , _Rin will suspect something is wrong._ Kisumi wanted to say, as Sosuke's concerned boyfriend. But as his friend, he knew pressing him on the subject would only stress him out. "Take it easy, okay?" he whispered against his earlobe before planting a kiss on it. Sosuke paused before nodding with slight reluctance. Regardless, his strong arms wrapped around Kisumi, planting a kiss on his forehead, then his eyelids and finally his lips. As he pulled away, Kisumi smiled at him before kissing him continuously, nuzzling his cheek.

  
"Tell me where it hurts," Kisumi told him, looking into his eyes. "And I'll kiss it better."

  
Sosuke blinked at him before placing his hand right where the socket was. The pink haired boy smiled before kissing it and trailing up to his neck. The teal-eyed swimmer looked at him with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Oh, no, there's plenty more where that came from, Sosuke-kun." purred Kisumi as he rubbed his back. He rested his head on his shoulder while massaging the other. Every now and then, he would extend his neck to kiss and nuzzle Sosuke's cheek and tell him, "I love you," with a return of affection from Sosuke with a silent kiss on the cheek and eyelids. Kisumi sat up and managed to kiss the other's forehead. Sosuke smiled gently before dipping his head, an invite for another kiss (to which Kisumi happily obliged to). 


End file.
